Operación imposible II
by keshi295
Summary: Secuela de Operación imposible. Komui se quiere vengar por lo que le hicieron a su Komurin 17 y le a tocado el turno a Kanda.


Operación imposible II

No tenía ganas de trabajar, papeles, papeles y más papeles! Perdón, ya no había papeles, esos tontos de la sección científica habían contratado un servicio de limpieza, y el despacho había quedado como los chorros de oro.

-¡Ya estoy arto de tanta limpieza! ¡No me puedo concentrar con tanto brillito del suelo! Parece que el suelo me quiera decir _" ¡Mírame, mírame, mira que relucirte soy!"_ ¡Me dan ganas de volverme calvo para hacerle envidia!-

-Supervisor… por favor, déjasele excusas y firme estos papeles…-decía Rever todo demacrado por la falta de sueño.

-Vale… vale… ¡y ahora largo! – una vez se fue abrió el cajón del escritorio y sacó una hoja de papel.

-Lisa de personas que destruyeron mi Komurin 17 – leí en voz alta- Haber… a Jonny ya le até la piedra al pie y lo tiré al río, Tachado. ¡A Lenalee no le pienso hacer nada! No es su culpa… - dijo chillando - Bueno seguimos… a Allen ya lo envié un mes a con Cross…, tachado. – Decía a la vez que tachaba los nombres- Haber quien queda más… ¡Me olvidaba de Kanda!- dijo esperanzadoramente.- Creo que me lo pasaré bien… ¡Rever, llama a Kanda!-

Estaba meditando cuando me transmitieron por el golem que fuera ala oficina de Komui.

-Espero que sea para algo importante…-

Abrí la puerta del despacho, había apeles tirados… ¡¿Donde están los papeles?! ¡Alguien había limpiado! ¡Ahora me daba cuenta que había un escalón a la entrada que estaba tapada por los papeles, hasta el suelo brillaba!

-Hola… snif…snif… ¡mira que le han hecho a mi despacho!- sollozaba ridículamente Komui des de su escritorio con unas gafas de sol.

-Eso es lo que tendrías que haber echo hace años, limpiar.-paró un momento admirando las vistas- bueno, para que me has… ¡Aaaah! ¡mis ojos, no veo nada con este suelo tan brillante!-

-Ten, ponte estas gafas, te puedes quedar medio ciego como Rever…-le tiró las gafas.- bueno, siéntate por favor.-

Kanda se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Para que me has llamado?-

-Emm… pues…- ahora que lo pensaba, aún no había ideado un plan para torturarlo, tenía que pensar rápido.- pues… ¡eso, si! Te he llamado para queme traigas la flor… Ocayus mirclosumus fimidus – dijo por decir.

-¿Y por que tengo que ir yo?-

-¡No hagas tantas preguntas, y obedece!

-¡Y si no quiero!-

-Pues le contaré a toda la orden que Kanda Yu mira las telenovelas de la tarde, y sobretodo ese…como se llama, a si, Pasión de hermanos.-

-¡Y tu como sabes eso!-

-¡¿De verdad que miras las series de la tarde!? ¡Lo había dicho por decir! ¡Jajajajaja!-

-¡Cállate, te traeré la dichosa flor!-

-¡Que te lo pases bien!- decía agitando la mano cuando se iba.- nunca pensé que fuera de ese tipo…-

Como me había dejado engañar de esa forma…era vergonzoso, pero no tenia más remedio que ir a buscar esa flor, pero… no tenía ni idea de plantas.

Entré en el comedor, haber si alguien sabía de plantas. Me acerque a la mesa del conejo, el Moyashi, que hacía tiempo que no veía, y la hermana del científico loco.

¡Hola Yu! ¿Que pasa, no puedes vivir sin mi?- dijo Lavi con tono burlón.

-¿Sabéis de plantas?-

- Yo no tengo ni idea, pregúntale a Krory, seguro que el si sabe –dijo Lenalee.

- Vale- y me dirigí a la mesa del llorica, acompañado por la depresiva y naturalmente con Marie al lado.- ¿Sabéis de plantas?- solté de repente.

-Yo se bastante, ¿por que?- dijo el vampiro.

-¿Donde puedo encontrar la flor Ocayulus mirulilus no se que más?-

-¿Qué? Que yo sepa no existe nada con ese nombre, busca en la biblioteca, puede que encuentres algo…-

-Vale- se largo sin decir nada más con rumbo hacía la biblioteca.

Una vez allí, empecé a buscar.

-Haber… con la O… Operaciones quirúrgicas con helado… Obstrucción de las vías respiratorias por culpa de una maceta… - iba recitando los títulos de los libros – Operación imposible II, ¿Qué será eso? – continuo un rato más – No me extraña que el conejo sea tan estúpido ¡con estos libros cualquier se vuelve como él!- se fijó en un libro que destacaba por encima de los otros - Ocayus mirclosumus fimidus… ¿debe ser esto, no? – lo cogió y lo ojeo – aquí pone que solo reencuentra en el Everest… ¡Y como se supone que voy a ir tan lejos! – cerró el libro y salió de la biblioteca.

Hacía días que la orden estaba muy tranquila, la enfermería estaba vacía, ninguna baja, aquí pasaba algo… los informes que le pasaba Rever debían estar equivocados.

De repente la puerta el despacho se abrió de golpe, y detrás apareció Kanda con una planta gigante en la espalda que se le estaba comiendo el pelo.

-¡Kanda, que pintas traes, pero que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo! –ahora todo encajaba.

-¡Como que donde he estado! ¡Te e llevado la maldita flor!- dijo lanzándola al suelo.

-¿Flor? ¿Que flor? ¡Ah! ¡Esa flor! No me digas que la has traído por lo que te dije…- trago saliva, estaba muerto.

De la mesa cayó una hoja de papel, que Kanda recogió.

-Lisa de personas que destruyeron mi Komurin 17, Jonny, Lenalee, Lavi, Allen, Kanda… -

-¡No, eso no lo puedes leer!

-¡Me estas insinuando, que me hiciste ir a buscar la flor solo para vengarte! ¡Que e tenido que escalar el Everest solo con un bolígrafo porque una maldita llama se me comió el equipaje! ¡Que tuve que pelear con 3 osos, solo con ese mismo bolígrafo, para poder dormir tranquilo!- cada vez estaba más cabreado.

-Si, pero como iba saber yo que esa planta existiría… – dijo con un tono despreocupado.

-¡Aaaaaaaaahh! – chillo, a la vez que le saltó al cuello para degollarlo.

(por cierto, el despacho no tardo en volver a su estado natural y salvaje de siempre xd)

Fin

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado tanto como Operación imposible.

No se porque pero le estoy comenzando a coger el tranquillo a eso de torturar al pobre Komui.


End file.
